1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and support mechanisms of portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as tablet computers and electronic readers can typically benefit from employing a support, so that the portable electronic device can stand approximately upright on a surface such as a desktop or tabletop. However, a proper support may not be found for the portable electronic device when, for example, the user takes the portable electronic device outdoors.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable electronic device and a support mechanism alleviating the limitations described above.